Guru Masak Sehari
by Kencana
Summary: Horitsuba Gakuen. Karena Yuui sakit, Fay mengambil alih pekerjaan Yuui menjadi guru masak.


Fandom : Horitsuba Gakuen

Fandom : Horitsuba Gakuen (drama CD)

Disclaimer : CLAMP

Main Chara : Fay

Summary : Karena Yuui sakit, Fay mengambil alih pekerjaan Yuui.

**Fay Menjadi Guru Masak??**

Horistuba Gakuen, pagi hari, ruang PKK

"Selamat pagi, Yuui!"

Yuui-yang sedang mempersiapkan peralatan untuk pelajaran memasak jam petama pagi ini-menghentikan kerjanya dan menoleh ke jendela dan melihat Fay di jendela. Fay melambaikan tangannya dan melompat masuk ke Ruang PKK.

"Selamat pagi, Fay!" balas Yuui sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Pagi yang damai, ya. Menyenangkan sih, tapi rasanya bosan juga, ya."

"Belum tentu, lho. Siapa tahu ini adalah situasi tenang sebelum badai," sambung Yuui sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hahaha, Yuui bisa saja," Fay tertawa, "Menu hari ini apa?"

"Nasi omelet."

"Waaii! Pasti lezat! Kalo sudah selesai, ijinkan aku mencipipinya dong!" seru Fay kegirangan seperti anak kecil.

"Tentu... Ukh!" Mendadak Yuui memegang pinganggnya dan roboh.

"Yuui?!"

Klinik Sekolah

"Hanya sakit pingang biasa. Untuk sementara tidak boleh digerakkan. Besok pasti sudah sembuh," kata Seishirou, dokter kesehatan, setelah selesai memeriksa Yuui.

"Begitu ya? Syukurlah, Yuui." Fay menatap Yuui yang berbaring di ranjang.

Yuui hanya bia tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya meringis.

"Wah, Yuui-sensei sakit pinggang, ya?"

Mendadak jendela klinik sekolah terbuka dan... hap! Yuuko, sang kepala sekolah, masuk.

"Yuuko-sensei?"

Karena Fay sudah terbiasa melihat tingkah laku Yuuko yang selalu masuk lewat jendela, jadi dia gak kaget. Apalagi setelah diajari Yuuko "kenikmatan" masuk lewat jendela, Fay sendiri ketagihan dan selalu masuk lewat jendela. Nggak peduli ruangan yang bakal dimasukinya ada di lantai 2 atau lantai 3. Itulah fungsinya tali, kan? Selain buat mengikat penjahat hidung belang yang mencuri lusinan pakaian dalam wanita cantik tentunya. Fay cuma punya 2 alasan menggunakan pintu:

Bila kakinya keseleo sehingga tidak bisa memanjat jendela.

Bila ingin menunaikan tugas suci di toilet. Mana ada sekolah yang toilet-nya berjendela? Seandainya toilet berjendela, niscaya banyak kaum adam yang masuk rumah sakit akibat nangkring di toilet putri.

Lain halnya dengan Kurogane-sensei. Dia selalu mengomel panjang lebar melihat polah Yuuko dan rekan sekerjanya bila melihat mereka masuk lewat jendela. Tapi omelan Kuorgane selalu gak masuk di telinga kiri maupun kanan. Untung saja Kurogane tidak ada di sini. Kalo ada, wuiih... siap-siap saja penutup kuping atau pemutih karena omelan Kurogane jauh lebih "panas" daripada rumah yang kebakaran.

TENG! TENG!

Bel tanda pelajaran pertama telah berbunyi.

"Aku harus mengajar," kata Yuui sambil berusaha bangkit.

"Jangan, Yuui!" Fay buru-buru mencegah Yuui dan membaringkannya kembali. Dengan penuh percaya diri Fay menepuk dadanya, "Biar Fay-sensei ini yang mengajar kelas PKK!"

"HEH?"

"Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu!" Fay mengedipkan sebelah mata dan melesat pergi.

Sedetik kemudian, Fay kembali lagi.

"Oh ya, Yuuko-sensei, tolong jaga Yuui, ya."

"OKe! Serahkan saja padaku!" Yuuko meneouk dadanya.

Fay pun melesat pergi.

"Yuui-sensei, memangnya Fay-sensei bisa memasak?" tanya Yuuko ke Yuui sambil membetulkan letak kacamata palsunya yang miring.

Yuui menghela napas. "Satu-satunya prestasi terbaik yang diraih Fay hanyalah membuat onigiri. Itu pun bentuknya kadang-kadang bukan segitiga."

**Ruang PKK**

"Selamat pagi, semuanya! Karena Yuui-sensei sakit, maka aku yang mengajar kelas PKK kali ini. Mohon bantuannya!" seru Fay yang sudah memakai celemek.

"BAIK, GURU!" koor semua murid.

"Wah, aku tak tahu kalo Fay-sensei bisa memasak," gumam Sakura yang diikuti anggukan yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan membuat nasi omelet!"

10 menit pertama...

Fay masih asyik membaca resep sambil sesekali bersiul.

"Fay-sensei, belum pernah membuat nasi omelet, ya?" tanya Syaoran.

"Tidak apa-apa, nih?" tanya Syaoron, kakak kembar Syaoran.

"Dengan cinta segalanya pasti beres!" sahut Fay optimis.

5 menit kemudian...

"Oke, aku sudah hafal cara membuat nasi omelet. Ayo kita mulai!"

"Oke!!"

"Pertama-tama, pecahkan telur."

Fay mengambil sebuah telur dan palu kecil. Anak yang lain melongo. Dari mana palu itu? Fay meletakkan telur di atas talenan menghantamkan palu sekeras mungkin ke telur malang itu.

BRAK!

Seperti kena bom, telur pun pecah dan kuning serta putih telurnya meloncat kemana-mana. Termasuk menodai celemek putih Fay. Fay hanya menghela napas lega sambil bergumam untung dia memakai celemek. Bahkan saking kerasnya pukulan Fay, talenan—yang sedang sial itu--sampai retak sedikit. Ketika Fay hendak memecakan telur yang satunya dengan cara yang sama seperti tadi, Watanuki buru-buru menghampiri Fay dan merebut palu di tangan Fay.

"Fay-sensei, bukan begitu caranya memecahkan telur! Seperti ini lho!" Watanuki mendemosnstrasikan cara memecahkan telur yang benar.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya telur dibakar di pengorengan."

"Fay, sensei!! Itu panci, bukan penggorengan!!"

"Kemudian nyalakan api. Lho kok gak nyala?"

"Fay, sensei!! Bakar dulu dengan korek api!!"

"Kemudian dibalik dengan spatula."

"Fay-sensei!! Yang kauambil itu penggilingan bukan spatula!!"

"Ditambah garam."

"Fay sensei!! Yang kaupegang itu tabasco bukan garam!!"

Murid-murid yang lain hanya sewatdropped melihat Fay dan Watanuki yang mendadak menjadi "asisten" Fay.

Kurogane yang kebetulan menyaksikan kejadian itu lewat jendela hanya mendengus dan menlanjutkan berjalan menuju kelas 1-B yang akan diajarnya. Saat melewati kelas 1-A, Kurogane heran melihat kelas itu tidak ada gurunya.

"Bukankah seharusnya Kepala Sekolah (Yuuko) yang mengajar kelas itu? Sial! Kemana sih penyihir itu?!"

Klinik Sekolah

"Full House!" Yuuko memamerkan kartunya.

"Wah, Yuuko-sensei memang hebat. Aku masih harus belajar banyak agar bisa mengalahkan Anda," kata Yuui yang menjadi lawan main Yuuko.

"Hohohohoho! Benar sekali!"

BRAK!

Mendadak pintu klinik dibuka dengan kasar. Kurogane masuk dengan tampang merah padam menahan marah sekaligus ngos-ngosan kecapakan. Bagimana tidak? Demi mencari Yuuko, Kurogane mengelilingi nyaris satu sekolah mulai dari ruang kepala sekolah, setiap kelas, kantin sampai laboratorium. Gimana nggak capek?

Kurogane menghampiri Yuuko dan Yuui.

"Kepala Sekolah! Seharusnya saat ini Anda sedang mengajar! Bukannya main kartu dengan kembarannya guru tukang senyum itu!!" Kurogane menunjuk Yuui.

"Ckckck, Kurogane-sensei, lebih penting mana, menemani seorang guru yang sakit atau mengajar murid? Seandainya terjadi sesuatu pada Yuui-sensei, itu semua salahmu, lho." Yuuko balas menyerang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kurogane.

"Kan ada guru kesehatan sekolah di sini!! Mana dia?!" Kurogane celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Seishirou.

"Maksudmu Seishirou-sensei? Dia pergi kencan dengan pacarnya."

Marah Kurogane bertambah 2 kali lipat.

"APA?! Kepala Sekolah, kenapa kau mengijinkan seorang guru absen seenaknya?! Apalagi dengan alasan sepele seperti itu!! Itu pelanggaran tahu!!"

Kurogane terus melanjutkan ceramahnya sampai lupa mengajar di kelas 1-B.

**Ruang PKK**

Setelah berjuang selama kurang lebih 2 jam, akhirnya nasi omelet-nya jadi juga. Semua murid menikmatinya dengan sukacita.

"Syaoran-kun, ini nasi omelet buatanku. Bersediakah kau menerimanya?" tanya Sakura malu-malu sambil meyodorkan sepiring nasi omelet pada Syaoran.

Syaoran menerimanya dengan tampang senang.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Ini, kuberikan nasi omelet buatanku juga."

Sakura menerimanya malu-malu dan bergabung dengan Himawari setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Bagimana Sakura-chan? Kau sudah memberikan nasi omelet buatanmu pada Syaoran-kun?" tanya Himawari.

Sakura mengangguk dengan muka merah. "Um, iya. Dia mengucapkan terima kasih dan memberikan nasi omelet buatannya padaku."

Himawari tersenyum. "Wah, selamat ya! Sayang sekali Tomoyo-chan tidak sekelas dengan kita jadi kita tidak bisa memintanya merekam perjuanganmu tadi."

Muka Sakura makin merah. "Hi-Himawari-chan!"

Sakura tidak sadar kalau dari tadi Syaoran memandang Sakura dengan tampang memuja. Ia masih memegang piring nasi omelet pemberian Sakura dengan hati-hati seolah itu adalah piring emas seharga jutaan yen. Maklumlah orang lagi kasmaran.

"Seharusnya kau tidak memberinya nasi omelet," bisik Syaoron mendadak di telinga Syoran.

Syaoran kaget. "Ka-kakak?! Apa maksud kakak?"

"Lebih baik kau beri dia ciuman sebagai tanda terima kasih. Hal itu pasti akan membuat dia lebih senang daripada omelet buatanmu," sambung Syaoron dengan senyum jahil.

Kontan muka Syaoran merah sampai ke telinganya. "Kakak bicara apa?!"

Mendengar jeritan Syaoran, kontan Sakura menoleh ke Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun, ada apa?"

Syaoran gelagapan. "Ti-tidak, bukan apa-apa."

"Pembicaraan antar laki-laki," sahut Syaoron dengan senyum menawannya.

Sakura manggut-manggut. "Baiklah. Maaf kalau aku menganggu. Silakan lanjutkan pembicaraan kalian."

Sementara itu, di pojok, Watanuki ngos-ngosan sambil sibuk mengipasi dirinya. "Hah, capek. Rasanya aku kerja dua kali lipat hari ini."

"Oi, aku tambah lagi." Doumeki menyodorkan piring kosong ke Watanuki.

"Kau ambil saja sendiri!!" Watanuki kesel.

"Watanuki-kun, omelet buatanmu enak sekali. Aku boleh tambah lagi?" Himawari Kunogi tersenyum dan menyodorkan piring kosongnya.

Watanuki buru-buru menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya. "Tentu saja, Himawari-chan! Silakan makan sepuasmu."

Mokona hitam dan Mokona putih ikutan menyodorkan piring kosong mereka. "Watanuki, kami juga tambah dong!"

"Enak saja kalian!!"

**Klinik Sekolah**

"Sial, aku kalah lagi!!" geram Kurogane sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Yuuko dan Yuui hanya tersenyum simpul.

Yup, entah bagaimana caranya, Yuuko berhasil membujuk Kurogane ikutan main kartu.

"Huh, kalo seperti ini tidak seru," gerutu Yuuko. Mendadak terlintas sebuah ide di kepala Yuuko. "Begini saja, bagimana kalo yang kalah harus menjawab apapun pertanyaan dari pemenang?"

"Sepertinya seru." Yuui tersenyum.

"Huh, siapa takut?!" sambung Kurogane.

5 menit kemudian...

Kurogane memandang kartu di tangannya dengan tampang horor seperti habis melihat Fay mengenakan pakaian cewek.

"Jadi..." Yuuko tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil memamerkan kartunya,"Kurogane-sensei, kau kalah!"

Kurogane menunduk dengan muka pucat sementara Yuuko tertawa senang.

"Baiklah, sesuai kesepakatan, Kurogane-sensei, kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur."

Kurogane menelan ludah. Pasti bakal aneh-aneh pertanyaannya. Tapi bukan Kurogane kalau takut.

Kurogane mendengus. "Huh! Baiklah, cepat tanyakan pertanyaanmu!"

Yuuko tersenyum. "Oke! Kurogane-sensei, sebutkan nama orang yang kau sukai!"

Jeduarr! Petir seolah menyambar di jantung Kurogane. Rasanya lebih baik Kurogane mengenakan pakaian maid sekali lagi daripada menjawab pertanyaan Yuuko, deh!

"Kenapa, Kurogane-sensei? Ayo cepat jawab! Jangan coba-coba bohong, lho, sebab kursi yg Kurogane-sensei duduki tadi adalah alat detektor kebohongan."

Sial! Tahu begini Kurogane menolak saat disuruh duduk di kursi ini.

"Tunggu sebentar, biar kutebak!" Yuuko berseru. Tapi lanjutan kalimat Yuuko berikutnya benar-benar membuat Kurogane ingin menghancurkan semua persediaan sake Yuuko.

"Fay-sensei, ya?!"

**Ruang PKK**

"Hatsyii!!" Fay bersin-bersin.

"Fay-sensei flu, ya?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

Fay menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak, kok. Mungkin ada yang sedang membicarakanku. Ternyata aku punya fans, ya."

Baru sadar sekarang? gumam Sakura cs. dalam hati.

Klinik Sekolah

Gubrak! Spontan Kurogane jatuh dari kursi sementara Yuui nyaris menjatuhkan semua kartunya.

"Ap-!!"

TENG! TENG!

Perkataan Kurogane terputus oleh bel istirahat. Kurogane kaget dan melihat jam dinding.

"CELAKA!! AKU LUPA MENGAJAR!!"

"Seperti biasa Horitsuba Gakuen selalu damai, ya."

The End

A/N : Bagi yang belum tahu, Horitsuba Gakuen adalah drama CD 3 seri buatan CLAMP. Di sana Yuko menjadi kepala sekolah, Fay, Yuui, dan Kurogane menjadi guru, dan Seishirou menjadi dokter. Syaoran punya saudara kembar bernama Syaoron. Sakura, Syaoran, Syaoron, Watanuki, Doumeki, Himawari, Mokona cs. menjadi murid di sana.


End file.
